


Wrong Place, Right Time

by Anonymous



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Awkward Boners, Awkward Crush, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluffy Ending, Horny Teenagers, Jealousy, Junpei gets Jealous, Love Confessions, Not Actually Unrequited Love, One-Sided Attraction, That's it, Unrequited Crush, that's the entire fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: So maybe Junpei needed a little nudge to figure his feelings out, after all.
Relationships: Arisato Minako/Iori Junpei, Iori Junpei/Female Persona 3 Protagonist
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: Anonymous





	Wrong Place, Right Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is based off of that movie festival in P3P where the FeMC can choose to accompany Ikutsuki on one of the days.

Junpei rushed around the corner, heart thumping hard in his chest. Head still desperately trying to make sense of what he’d just seen. The likes of Ikutsuki and Minako alone together was _weird_ enough on its own—But on a _Holiday_? Looking like they’d just happily left the cinema? Now that was downright _fishy_. Junpei hurriedly pulled his cap further down his face, making sure no-one was heading his way.

Then.

An unwelcome thought.

“Man, it’s almost like they were on a—”

He stopped himself, realizing he didn’t like the end of that sentence very much. Nor the implications that came with it. Couldn't put his finger as to why, though.

“Nah! No freakin’ way!” He was their school’s chief director, and she was a student! No way anything would ever come of that, right?

Sick of pacing aimlessly and confident no-one else was around to spot him, Junpei plopped himself down near the fountain, wishing he could erase the events of the last five minutes from his mind completely. It was just—

That look! He couldn’t get that damn look out of his head.

She’d been wearing the same kind of lovelorn expression he’d previously only seen on the faces of Akihiko’s fangirls. The thought gave him _chills_ , and not the good kind. Thankfully, the rustling of the bag beside him snapped him out of playing it back in his head, over and over again. Huh. That’s funny. It wasn’t even cold, so he didn’t know _why_ his leg was shaking.

Wait. Why did he care so much? Whatever she did on her days off, or more importantly, _who_ she did it with wasn’t really any of his business.

…Except, it kind of was. They were on the same team, damn it! If their leader was off doing things that could very well put the entirety of S.E.E.S at risk, then, at the very least, Junpei deserved to know. He’d never admit it to her face, of course, but before all this he’d kind of thought of her as a friend. If she was keeping secrets, then he was going to get to the bottom it. He _was_ an ace detective, after all.

It was a weak justification, Junpei knew. But right now, it was the best excuse he had.

\- -

He used to enjoy the sound of Minako’s laughter. Made his stomach do those little somersaults, the one girls liked to talk about when they got off with a guy they really liked. Now? Might as well have been nails on a chalkboard. Why?

Because she was laughing at _his_ stupid jokes. It was Ikutsuki, damn it! Whatever he’d said couldn’t have possibly been that funny! Junpei glowered at the pair from across the room, practically staring holes through his manga. Ikutsuki, for his part, was typing away at his laptop, business as usual, while Minako was—Oi, Oi, Oi! If you lean in _that_ close, he’s going to see your—!

Junpei instinctively crossed his legs, but couldn’t tear his eyes away in time.

He’d seen it.

He’d definitely seen it.

And now, he wouldn’t ever forget it.

…Girls really go braless in the summer, huh? Junpei whistled through his teeth, unintentionally, but successfully driving Minako’s attention away from their unbelievably oblivious advisor nonetheless. She swayed over with a posture that screamed “What the hell?” but Junpei was far too preoccupied with using his manga as stealth coverage to really care. “Somethin’ funny?”

Oh, yeah. Off to a smooth start.

“Uh, Yeah,” Minako crossed her arms, and Junpei had to start praying to every God left alive that she hadn’t caught him staring. “You. What’s with you?”

Hah! Junpei snorted. “You know, Mina-tan, that’s a real good question you got there. In fact, I was just about to ask you the same thing.” He pulled his cap down, a slight gin playing on his lips. God, Junpei could only hope he looked about as cool as he felt right now. “Y’see, I’ve been doing some detective work, and the results are in! According to Junpei Iori, ace detective, you’ve got one big, fat fucking crush on none other than—Mmmmppph!”

“Keep it _down_!” Minako hissed, and all Junpei Iori was currently doing was seeing stars. Okay, so maybe the first time he’d imagined a girl jumping his bones, it wasn’t the S.E.E.S leader, and it wasn’t happening out in the lounge, and her sweaty hand wasn’t clamped over his mouth—but was he really going to start complaining about it?

His dick answered for him. The final verdict was in. It was a resounding “No!”

“Look, it’s…” Minako started, tone noticeably softer. Too bad, Junpei was much too distracted by the way her voice tickled the inside of his ear to really care. “It’s just a little crush, okay?”

“Mm, didn’t look very little from where I’m sitting,” Junpei countered, and Minako groaned.

“Fine,” She sighed. “It’s a crush. A big, fat fucking crush. You happy now?”

“Not in the slightest.”

Words Iori never meant to say slipped from his clumsy lips before he could stop them, so he decided to act on it, before he could live to start regretting them.

“So…Is it the puns, the glasses, or the turtleneck that does it for you? ‘Cause man, I don’t think I’d be any good at any of ‘em, but for you, I could try.”

He forced a wink in at the end, just in case she laughed at him—so he still had the safety net of pretending this was all one big joke, instead of anything close to sincere on his part. Junpei could talk a big game, sure, but when it came to matters of the heart, he was surprisingly fragile. He knew that. Sadly.

“Junpei…” She breathed, sounding surprised, but not disgusted. As far as he was concerned, that meant things were off to a good start. “Are you sure?”

He blinked. Now it was his turn to be surprised.

“I mean, are you really fine with a girl like me?”

“More than fine!” He blurted out while looking all around the room, just to make sure he wasn’t on candid camera. If this was all some elaborate prank…truth be told, as manly as he was, Junpei didn’t know if his heart could take it.

“Wow, I just…”

“Never thought you’d trade up so quickly?” Junpei added helpfully, triumphant smirk playing on his lips.

“Mmm,” Minako shook her head, and Junpei made a mental note to nurse his wounded pride later. “More like, I just never thought you’d look my way. Silly, huh?”

“Very,” He promised, leaning in to capture her lips and show her the error of her ways.

Wherever Ikutsuki had fucked off to, he thanked him a thousand times for leaving. The next time he cracked a joke, Junpei promised to laugh—no matter how cheesy.

**Author's Note:**

> Big shout-out to the friend I forced to write me the FeMC/Shuji fic that kick-started the idea that Junpei would see them together and get jealous enough to finally figure out his own feelings along the way. [You can read it here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24097927)  
> Also, shout-out to anyone whose ever had an awkward teacher crush. Minako feels your pain.


End file.
